This invention is generally directed to a novel joint for joining composite panels together to form a wall for a trailer body. More particularly, the invention relates to joined composite panels for trailer bodies, wherein each composite panel includes a plastic core member sandwiched between thin metal skins and joined together by novel joints.
Trailers of the general type disclosed herein include a variety of types of sidewalls. A typical well-known construction is a panel-type trailer which includes aluminum side posts. Generally, it is desirable to have a relatively thin trailer sidewall so that the total inside dimensions of the trailer body can be increased to carry the optimum amount of cargo. In addition, it is desirable to have a trailer sidewall which is lightweight.